Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 8: The Knight Of Alchemy
by 1942
Summary: Who is The Knight Of Alchemy?


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 8: The Knight Of Alchemy

NOTE #1: The intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Recap: The First Branch Of The National Central Library were Marcoh had hidden his notes regarding the Philosopher's Stone was lost to fire. Aided by former librarian Sheska, the brothers were able to obtain a copy of the doctor's research. But while searching up the notes on the internet, they found something truly terrible. "The main ingredient for Philosopher's Stone is human life." Edward said in shock. In search of the truth hidden within the truth of which Marcoh had spoken, Ed and Al sneak to the supposedly abandoned Fifth Laboratory.

Episode 08

"The Knight Of Alchemy"

Alphonse was outside in the Laboratory 5 parking lot filled with destroyed cars. Then all of the sudden, an armored creature carrying butcher knives tries to kill Alphonse, but Alphonse simply dodged all of the creature's attacks. "You move pretty well for your size. If you didn't though it wouldn't be the effort to cut you down!" The creature said. "Who are you?" Alphonse asked. "I'm #66." #66 answered. "Well, that's the name they gave me when I came to work here anyway" #66 said. "I'm going to cut you up nice and neat!" #66 said as Alphonse prepared to fight. "All you have to do is sit back and scream!" #66 screamed maniacally.

Inside Laboratory 5, Edward stumbles upon an old transmutation circle with blood on each smaller circle and a pentagon on a flat ended, metal stalactite right in the middle of the Transmutation Circle, surrounded by destroyed computers and chemical vials on destroyed tables. "What is all this?" Edward asked to himself. "I bet this is what they use to transmute a Philosopher's Stone." Edward said as he smiled softly. "Yes, that's right." A mysterious figure replied." "I don't know who you are kid but you sure figured out a lot just from looking at a transmutation circle." The figure said as he comes out of the dark. "I'm just good like that who are you pal?" Edward asked. "The one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats." The mysterious figure answered. "For the moment let's just say my name is #48." #48 said. "And believe me, I'm not your 'pal'." #48 said. "My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here poking his nose where it doesn't belong. Try not to take it personally, boy." #48 said. "Alright I won't." Edward replied as he activated his blade arm. "And you try not to take it personally when this 'boy' kicks your ass!"Edward shouted. "Hmm you're an alchemist are you?" #48 asked and then he swiftly charges at Edward. "Alright then let's see what you've got!" #48 said as he stares at Edward right in the face as Edward looked at him with a stunned look on his face. Edward simply dodges one of #48's attacks until he uses his blade arm to block some of his attacks. "A prosthetic arm, huh?" #48 asked. "No matter, my sword can pierce steel as well as flesh!" #48 shouted as he keeps charging swiftly at Edward until he uses his blade arm to block yet another one of #48's attacks all while Edward tries to defend himself. #48 quickly dodged one of Edward's attacks until Edward kicks him in the stomach, which causes #48 to be rammed softly onto a metal pillar of Laboratory 5. That's when Edward notices something familiar about his opponent. "My, my what's this?" Edward asked as he smiled deviously. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're hollow inside!" Edward said. "You're a perceptive one." #48 said as he regained his posture. "I can tell from the sound, I spar against someone like you all the time!" Edward replied. "So the're people like me on the outside too, are there?" #48 asked. "That's surprising." #48 said. "Hmph, yeah it makes me sick!" Edward said as he smiled deviously. "To think there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the brilliant idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor!" Edward yelled while still smiling deviously. "Hmph, perhaps I should introduce myself again." #48 said. "48 was the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I had a living body I was better known as Slicer!" Slicer shouted. "I was a mass murderer you see." Slicer said. "So you were slayed for execution." Edward said. "Tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher's Stones here?" Edward asked. "That I can't tell you." Slicer answered. "It isn't my area." Slicer said. "They simply recognized my skills, gave me this body and made me their trusted guard dog." Slicer said. " Interesting."Edward said. "I'm sure they gave you a seal too to serve as a medium between soul and armor." Edward said. "Yes, I have a blood seal." Slicer replied as he removes his bandana scarf and then shows Edward his blood seal. "This is it right here." Slicer said. "If you destroy this, the fight's yours." Slicer said. "That's awfully considerate of you to show me your weak spot." Edward said. "I like to give myself a little extra challenge during a fight now and then." Slicer said as he smiled deviously. "As long as you're in such a giving mood, then how about this, why not just let me go?" Edward asked as Slicer puts his face back on. "Nice try kid!" Slicer yelled. "What kind of mass murderer let's his prey get away so easily?" Slicer asked as he prepared his sword to resume their fight. "Now let's fight!" Slicer screamed as he prepares to attack Edward with his sword again while Edward does he same thing as Slicer.

Meanwhile, at Central Command, Maes Hughes phones Roy Mustang with is cell phone. "Did you hear what I said?" Maes asked happily. "My dear little Elicia is about to turn three!" Maes shouted happily as he wiggles his butt. " Lt. Colonel Hughes, do you think this could wait? I'm at work!" Roy said from from his cell phone at The Eastern Command Center getting all frustrated. "Oh, what a coincidence, I'm at work too!" Maes replied joyfully. "She's the cutest little thing! You should see her!" Maes said happily as he holds a picture of Elicia that shows leaping with joy with her arms spread all while Maes looks at it while blushing and stills wiggles his butt. "I'm sure she's adorable, but stop calling me to gush over your daughter, and on the my line too!" Roy yelled. "Not just my daughter Colonel." Maes replied as he frowned while still blushing. "And gush over my wife too!" Maes said as he went back to smiling and blushing all while a thought bubble with three dots going down is seen next to the right side of Roy's head. "I know, I know, It's your turn now, go ahead Colonel." Maes said. "I know you're dying to gush over your very own...scar-faced Ishvallan. " Maes said while smiling deviously. "We found many bodies on the site where he vanished." Roy replied as a flashback from the previous episode has started. "But all of them are so decomposed that it's been difficult to identify the forensic evidence at the autopsy." Roy said. "He hasn't been sighted anywhere in the east, so at the present many people hear think it's most likely that he's dead." Roy said as the flashback concludes. "If that's the case, I should be able to lift the bodyguard from the Elric brothers, sir." Maes replied. "Is Major Armstrong still in charge of the boys' protective detail?" Roy asked. "He was...But a couple of his men have taken over now." Maes answered as Maria Ross's forehead turns blue in disbelief and Denny Brosh was crying comically. **"WE'VE BEEN PLAYED!"** Maria screamed as she saw the bed empty and a rope line attached to the head board, leading out the opened window onto the ground. "I thought it was suspiciously quiet in here." Maria said feeling all confused. **"WAAHHUUHH!** Major Armstrong's gonna take his shirt off again and yell at us some more!" Denny shouted while crying comically. **"THOSE PUNKS ARE GOING TO PAY!"** Maria yelled while grasping the rope in pure anger and Denny was now sobbing comically. "Did they even think about how this makes us look!?" Maria asked angrily while still grasping the rope and Denny kept sobbing comically. "Let's go, sergeant." Maria ordered. "Huh, where?" Denny asked. "Where else do you think, Brosh?" Maria asked sternly. "To the Fifth Laboratory!" Maria replied strictly.

Back at Laboratory 5, Edward continued his fight with Slicer by charging at each other and blocking each other's attacks. Slicer was finally able to make a cut on Edward's left shoulder, which spewed blood. Edward was still able to dodge and block Slicer's attacks, but then Slicer cut Edward on the right side of his face, causing blood to spill from the upper part of the right side of his face to the right side of his jaw and also managed to give Edward a tiny bruise on his left cheek and a few damages to his jacket, thus causing Edward to ram on a few broken computers that were on some broken desks as he falls on the floor, screaming briefly in pain. "What a cute little monkey!" Slicer insulted. **"WHO YOU'RE CALLING LITTLE!?"** Edward asked loudly and furiously as Slicer laughed. "It's been too long since I've had prey that was worth hunting!" Slicer said as he pulled his sword out of the concrete. "But you're tired and wounded now you won't last much longer." Slicer warned as Edward is panting. "Right about now, my companion should be finishing off the partner you left outside." Slicer said. "Is this companion of yours strong?" Edward asked. "Yes he is." Slicer answered as he squints his eyes. "He is even strong as I am, though." Slicer said as Edward laughed deviously and grappled his left knee and then lifts himself up. "In that case, I don't need to worry, you see, we've been sparring partners a long time." Edward replied. "And I've still never beaten him!" Edward said while still smiling deviously.

Outside of Laboratory 5, Alphonse punches #66 right in the face, causing the metal monster to scream and fall really hard, he even broke the ground by sliding on it and Alphonse is still in his fighting posture. "Damn it!" #66 yelled as he lifts himself up. "Why can't you sit still for a second and let me cut you up **YOU BIG BUCKET OF BOLTS!** " #66 screamed as he charges at Alphonse, but Alphonse literally knocks #66's head off as the mad creature screams in pain. "Hm?"Alphonse asked to himself as #66's dismembered head falls on the ground by bouncing until it stopped bouncing. #66's body is still moving even without his head by facing Alphonse. Once Alphonse saw the innards of #66 that contained nothing but emptiness, he was completely shocked. "You're empty!"Alphonse shouted as he gasped. #66 walks to the spot of where his head's in as he laughs wickedly. "There's a bit of a story behind that!" #66 said loudly as he picks up his head. "Would you like to hear?"#66 asked as Alphonse went back into his fighting posture. "It's a pretty good yarn." #66 said as Alphonse is still holding his fighting posture. "You probably already know it though. It all starts with a man by the name of Barry." #66 starts his story. After a the screen turns black, #66 began showing images and his versions of flashbacks of his story. "Once upon a time, right here in Central, there was a butcher named Barry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little tiny pieces. But one day Barry found that cutting up beef and pork wasn't enough anymore. So he took to the streets, and began cutting up people instead, night after night. In time of course Barry was caught, but not before twenty three victims had fallen prey to him and his knife. Naturally, after terrorizing Central for so long, Barry was put on the electric chair for his wicked deeds, and the world was happily rid of yet another evil man." #66 finished his story as the images and his versions of flashbacks conclude before the screen turns black. "At least...that's what everyone out their believes." #66 said. "But our story isn't over yet! We haven't even reached the good part!" #66 screamed. "Barry isn't actually dead you see, he's very much alive!"#66 yelled. "In charge with guarding a certain place, only without his body." #66 said as Alphonse kept his fighting posture. **"YES THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S STANDING IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES! I AM THE INFAMOUS SERIAL KILLER BARRY THE CHOPPER!"** Barry shouted maniacally as he dances around crazily until he forcefully puts his head back on and that causes Barry's eyes to glow red instantly then makes a pose by having his two knives touch each other and then roars a brief battle cry, all while a series of cut meat fly forward with an orange flash behind him. "Sorry, I've never heard of you." Alphonse replied as Barry temporarily turns to stone with cracks in disbelief. "I'm from a little town in the east so-." Alphonse said until he is interrupted by an angry Barry. **"FINE!"** Barry shouted. **"BUT EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM SHOULDN'T YOU AT LEAST BE A LITTLE SCARED!?"** Barry asked angrily as he takes his head off and putting back over and over. "Shouldn't you be going **"AAAAAHHH!"** or **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY!?"** or something!" Barry yelled as Alphonse took his head off. **"AAAAAHHH!"** Barry screamed. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY, FREAK!?"** Barry asked loudly. "Hey, now that's impolite." Alphonse replied. "Oh I see, you were on death row too." Barry said as Alphonse is still holding his head up. "You had me startle there." Barry said with relief. "No way! I'm _not_ a criminal!" Alphonse shouted as a red x-shaped vain is pumping out of of anger above the left side of Alphonse's head by moving it left to right for a short time. "Huh? Then what happened to you?" Barry asked. "It's kind of a long story." Alphonse replied as he puts his head back on. "When I lost my body my brother transmuted my soul and bonded it to this armor." Alphonse said. "Your brother?" Barry asked as he laughed. "Of course, your brother!" Barry yelled as he chuckled quietly. "What's so funny about it?"Alphonse asked as he one step forward being a bit mad while Barry just kept laughing. "Are you sure you and your brother are really related?" Barry asked. "Well I guess we don't look that much alike anymore." Alphonse answered as he hunches his back in embarrassment. "No, no, no that's not what I mean." Barry replied as he waved his knife. "Are you sure that you're not a puppet created and controlled by your so called brother?" Barry asked as Alphonse gasped. "Were you ever even a real person to begin with?" Barry asked. "How can you ask something like that!?" Alphonse asked angrily as he took another step forward but got mad more and then clunches his fists. "I was a real boy and my name was Alphonse Elric!" Alphonse yelled in rage. **"HHEHHAAHHAA!"** Barry laughed wickedly. "How can you be so sure of that?" Barry asked. "I have memories! I remember who I was before!" Alphonse answered as he loosened his fists. "And who's to say those memories aren't made up?" Barry asked. "But Winry and Granny, they know me." Alphonse answered. "That's easy, they're in on it too!" Barry relied as Alphonse gasped again. "Silly Boy!" Barry insulted. "You were never alive to begin with! It's as simple as that!" Barry shouted. "Then how do you know that you were really alive?" Alphonse asked as an officer's legs are shown and after that he is shown carrying a square-shaped gun while hiding in front of the building. "This area's off limits don't move!" The officer ordered until Barry throws his knife on the officer's forehead, which the knife went right through his forehead, thus causing it to spew blood, this makes Alphonse gasp louder. **"THERE! DID YOU SEE THAT!?** " Barry asked maniacally. **"THERE'S NOTHING I LOVE MORE THAN CHOPPING UP LIVE PEOPLE! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"** Barry shouted as he pulled his knife out of the dead officer's body. **"I KILL THERE FOR I AM! AS LONG AS I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL I NEED TO PROVE TO MYSELF THAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ME!"** Barry wailed as a photo still of him goes down and up with a red blood-like background moves up and down all while holding his knife during his happy outburst and then laughed wickedly as the dead officer's blood fills the ground.

Back inside Laboratory 5, Edward and Slicer are still fighting one another. "You brother is that good, is he?" Slicer asked. "Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you so I can get around to taking care of him." Slicer said as Edward breathes heavily and then looks at the entrance of the building while facing forward. "Hm?'" Slicer asked to himself as Edward smiled deviously while preparing a strategy attack. "Go Al! **DO IT NOW!"** Edward screamed as Slicer looked towards the entrance, not knowing it's a trick. Edward then dashed at Slicer and then cuts his head. "That was dirty!" Slicer complained as his head soars in the air. "There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Edward shouted as he soars in the air too. Slicer's headless body collapses hard on the floor and his dismembered head bounces on the floor until it stopped bouncing. Edward lands on his feet, then deactivates his blade arm. "What's the matter?" Slicer asked as Edward walks to him while his feet are seen. "You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I so kindly pointed out." Slicer said. "You're going to or not?" Slicer asked stubbornly as Edward picks up Slicer's head. "There's something I need to ask you about." Edward answered as he is hanging Slicer's head up by holding it with his right hand. "The Philosopher's Stone?" Slicer asked. "Yes." Edward answered. "Tell me everything you know about it." Edward said. "Sorry, can't." Slicer replied "Hey now, tell me I did beat you at your own game." Edward said with a smug look on his face. "That's where you're wrong." Slicer replied. "I'm not beaten yet!" Slicer shouted as his headless body and then makes a cut on Edward's abdomen, causing it to gush out blood which also flies everywhere. "Impossible!" Edward yelled as he held his wound all while facing Edward without his head and then prepares his sword. "I forgot to mention something about this mass murderer, Slicer." Slicer said. "His crimes were really done by a pair of brothers." Younger Slicer said. "An independent head and body? That's a dirty trick!" Edward shouted. "Now, now, weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Older Slicer asked. "Are you ready?" Younger Slicer asked. "Round 2's about to begin, short stuff!" Younger Slicer insulted. "Don't call me short!" Edward wailed as Younger Slicer charges at him. "I don't think so!" Younger Slicer yelled. "I'm not going to give you time to transmute!" Younger Slicer shouted as he tried to slash Edward but the young alchemist dodges them. "Damn! I've lost too much blood! I'm starting to feel dizzy!" Edward thought to himself loudly while being angrily worried while dashing backwards until Younger Slicer jabs him in the stomach, thus falling on the floor a brief time then ramming onto a pillar. "Not good...not good!" Edward thought to himself in pain as Younger Slicer kept dashing at him. "Here he comes...I'm going to die...I'm going to die!" Edward thought to himself still in pain until an image of Scar appears in his mind. He opens his closed right eye and then activated his blade arm. Just as Younger Slicer was about to finish Edward off, Edward blast cuts Younger Slicer in half, causing the headless brother's departed body's to fall on the floor as Older Slicer grunted in pain. After using that much energy, Edward goes back to being exhausted and panting. "You reminded me of someone I don't like." Edward said tiredly. "And now I've done exactly what he did." Edward said. **"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Younger Slicer wailed as he wiggles the upper part of his dismantled body. "He's wiggling! That's freaky!" Edward screamed as he shakes his legs on the floor in fear. "Brother!" Younger Slicer said in pain as his wiggling left arm falls quickly on the floor. "As much as I hate to admit it we've lost." Older Slicer said. "So you're not gonna tell me you're really three brothers are you?" Edward asked. "No, no." Younger Slicer answered as he waved his hand and it falls back down again. "Come on, boy! You've won! Hurry up and destroy us!" Older Slicer yelled as Edward changed his sitting position on the floor in front of the pillar. "No, I'm not a murderer." Edward replied. "With bodies like these are we really even people?" Older Slicer asked. "I consider you people whether you are psychical bodies or not." Edward answered. "If I didn't that would mean I didn't believe my own brother is a person, neither." Edward said.

Back outside Laboratory 5, Alphonse and Barry are still continuing there fight . "Come on!" Barry yelled as Alphonse blocked one of the mad butcher's attacks with his right fore arm. "What's the matter little puppet?" Barry asked mockingly. "I told you I'm not a puppet!" Alphonse replied angrily while trying to hold Barry's attack. "You keep telling yourself that!" Barry shouted as he holds Alphonse's attack with a dagger. "But how can you know for sure?" Barry asked. "How can you be certain you were really alive?" Barry asked as Alphonse gasped. "There is one way you can prove that you're not just a puppet made from scraps of armor." Barry said. "Huh?" Alphonse asked. "You've got a Blood Seal too, right?" Barry asked. "Destroy it! Go ahead, break it yourself! If you die you were a real boy all along just like you want to believe!" Barry wailed as Alphonse gasped again. "No!" Alphonse replied angrily. "There's no way I can ever do that!" Alphonse yelled. "Oh no? Then I guess I'll have to do it for you won't I?" Barry screamed as he fly charges at Alphonse.

Back inside Laboratory 5, Edward is still telling the Slicer Brothers that he won't kill them. "I know my that brother is a human being." Edward said while holding his right hand on the wound on his abdomen. "That means you guys are human too. I will not take the life of another person." Edward said as he still holds his right hand on the wound on his abdomen and Older Slicer's head stares at the young alchemist. **"HUHA? HAHAAHHAAA!"** Older Slicer cackled as Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Brother?" Younger Slicer asked. "My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating and killing together as long as we can remember." Older Slicer said. "And now that we're in these pseudo-bodies we'll be treated like humans for the first time." Older Slicer said as Edward feels confused. "Don't you see the irony?" Older Slicer asked as Edward still feels confused. "For that, boy I'll give you a parting gift." Older Slicer said as Lust's legs are seen. "I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone, and ordered us to guard this place." Older Slicer promised until Lust uses her extendable claws to break his Blood Seal, thus killing the eldest Slicer Brother. "Lust, Envy!" Edward shouted as he sees Lust and Envy come out from the shadows. "Pipsqueak, once again you show up uninvited." Lust said "What are you both doing here?" Edward asked angrily as he gets up and reactivates his blade arm. "We are about to settle our score!" Envy said with pure rage as they charge at each other and fight like they normally fight until Edward prepared to stab them both in the abdomen with his blade arm, causing Lust to leap away from their fight while Edward was only able to stab Envy in the abdomen, thus causing him to ram onto a metal pillar. "Neither one of us will have the Philosopher's Stone!" Envy said furiously as Envy powers up while turning red with red lightning, meaning he will kill Edward AND himself. Lust gulps while hiding behind the entrance of Laboratory 5 and then runs for her life by leaving the building. "THIS IS OUR **FINAL BATTLE!"** Envy roared.

Outside Laboratory 5, Barry The Chopper is about to kill Alphonse, but Maria and Denny rescue him by shooting Barry's hand to knock the sword off of it "What?"Barry asked while getting confused "Stay right there!" Maria ordered while both her and Denny aim their guns on Barry. "Or the next one puts a hole in your head!" Maria warned. The now charged, lightning coated and suicidal Envy charges at Edward as he tries to use his blade arm again, but Envy grasps him Saibaman style. "We're both going to Hell **TOGETHER!"** Envy screamed maniacally as Laboratory 5 explodes, due to Envy self destructing to kill Edward and himself. The explosion alone knocked Alphonse, Barry, Denny and Maria off of the ground then falling back down again, though Barry is out cold after the explosion ended. They assume that both Edward and Envy were dead, but a Mysterious Knight Figure comes out of the fog and carries Edward to safety on his shoulder Magna Defender style. "Who's that?" Maria asked. The Mysterious Knight Figure is now fully seen carrying Edward on his shoulder Magna Defender style. "He's got Edward." Denny said as The Mysterious Knight Figure gently places Edward on the ground Magna Defender style for Alphonse, Denny and Maria to call an ambulance via cell phone to take him to the hospital. "Edward." Alphonse said as The Mysterious Knight Figure looks at the three after placing Edward on the ground Magna Defender style.

NOTE: The outro goes the same.

Who is this mysterious savior? Find out on Created Feelings!


End file.
